Goblin
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These pesky little creatures only have eyes for one thing: LOOT! They are faster than a Spring Trap, and their hunger for resources is limitless." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Goblin is the fastest ground unit in the game. Their first target is resource buildings, making them the ideal troop to deploy if your primary concern from a raid is collecting resources. They deal double damage to resource buildings (Gold Mines, Elixir Collectors and storages for each). This means that they deal more than twice as much damage as Barbarians and three times as much as Archers to these types of buildings! The tradeoff is their relatively low health which is higher than an Archer but lower than a Barbarian. Also, because the nature of the character is to attack resource buildings first (ignoring all defenses) they can be vulnerable to attack and should not be deployed without another type of troop for support. **The Goblin's appearance is that of a small, green creature with large pointy ears, red eyes, and a red tipped nose. Goblins wear brown pants and shoes. They also have a large sack for carrying resources stolen from your enemy. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Goblins are great for stealing resources. First, use Wall Breakers to clear a route to Storages and Mines/Pumps. Then, use Barbarians, Giants and other higher HP units to distract Mortars and Wizard Towers while the goblins deplete the resources. **A Goblin's greatest enemy are splash damaging structures (i.e. Wizard Towers, Mortars) as they group together. To combat this, send in Goblins in waves rather than spawning them all at once. Alternatively you could send in Giants and Barbarians and let them serve as distractions while you let the Goblins do the rest. **Another good strategy is to place around five goblins once all the defenses are destroyed to help clean up any remaining resources before time runs out. **Goblins are excellent at triggering traps (especially Bombs), as their movement speed can allow them to get out of range before it detonates. This is especially helpful in the Single Player Campaign where there are often a large number of bombs in predictable places. *'Defensive Strategy' **Although generally not viewed as the best defensive troop, Goblins are still useful as Clan Castle troops. As there are no resources to target, Goblins will attack the enemy. **Goblins have the highest damage of any of the Tier 1 units and are can engage the enemy units quickly due to their fast movement speed. They are particularly proficient at taking out small numbers of Giants on defense. **When designing your base to defend against Goblins, it is useful to place your defenses strategically to cover all resource buildings. Most importantly, make sure your Wizard Towers and Mortars are within range, as Goblins will make short work of your Resources. ---- *'Trivia' **Goblins are the main antagonist in the Single Player Campaign, despite the fact that you can train them as part of your army. **When you tap on the Army Camp the Goblins stationed there all turn and look to their left for a brief moment. **Goblins and Minions are the fastest moving units. **At level 5, goblins gain a Mohawk. **You can have a maximum of 220 Goblins at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 250 if you include the 30 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **The goblins from the single player campaign look the same as the Goblin troop; however, they don't attack and immediately retreat into the Town Hall, in a similar fashion to the archers wandering around the player's own village. **Every two levels you upgrade the goblins the color of their bag changes.